Trusting Love
by Marcia794
Summary: Edward and Bella have both been hurt in the past, and Bella comes with quite the baggage. When a threat arises, they need to trust each other and their love more than anything. But can they? AH Rated M for futute chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I had this idea in my mind for a while and I thought,what the heck,write it down and see what happens. It's my first attempt so be a little patient with me :)**

**Big thanks to my best friend and beta shinyunicorn for actually having the patience to read whatever I send her and pushing me to upload this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

He saw her out of the corner of his eye.

She was sitting at the bar, sipping on her drink. Red wine from what he could see.

He felt like he knew her, but then again, he was certain he didn't. Wouldn't he remember meeting a creature like her after all?

She looked radiant in a pale mauve dress that flawed gently at her hips while she was sitting.

He couldn't avert his gaze. It was like he was caught in a spell.

As if she had sensed his stare, she turned hesitantly to his direction and their eyes met. She blushed. And he, he was even more mesmerized.

He uncertainly got out of his seat and approached her.

"Hello" he said. "I'm Edward. May I sit?" he gestured to the bar stool next to hers.

"Um, hi. Sure. My name is Bella."

"Bella. Beautiful."

"Very original." she laughed. "Every single guy who talks to me says the same thing."

"I doubt they mean it as much as I do."

"They all say that, too. But it's ok. I won't hold it against you."

"Thanks" he chuckled, "now I can sleep soundly."

"Yes. So…What brings you here Edward?"

"In the bar? I had a very tiring day at work so I thought I'd drink something to relax me. What about you?"

"Well, I got stood up by my best friend. She was supposed to come meet me but she obviously found something better to do..."

Edward was so focused on her lips as she spoke that he spaced out and she had to snap her fingers in his face to reclaim his attention.

"Hey, are you drunk? Maybe you need to go home and rest and not keep drinking .You seem out of it."

"No, no, sorry. I'm ok .Are you from around here?"

"No, I moved here a couple of years ago for work. You?"

"Oh, where are your roots then? I grew up here in The Big Apple."

"Well, my roots are not in a certain place. I grew up with divorced parents and moved around a lot. But I finished High School in Forks, Washington, so that's what I'd call home. I'm still getting used to New York. It's a chaos compared to quiet Forks." she giggled.

"Yeah, I suppose it takes some time."

He noticed that she had started fidgeting and looking at her watch every few seconds. "Hey, do you have to leave? Don't let me keep you. I'd feel bad about it."

"Actually, I do. I have an early meeting tomorrow, so I have already stayed more than I should have. It was really nice meeting you, Edward. Goodnight." she said, hurrying to get up.

"Wait! Will you come here again?"

"Maybe…See you around."

And like that he was left there looking at her retreating form and thinking how stupid he must have seemed. He didn't even think of getting her number.

So he'd just have to wait-and hope-that she would show up again one night.

He was sure he would not be able to sleep that night, though. She would dominate his every thought and keep him awake.

He was confused .He didn't even know the woman and she evoked feelings in him he had not felt in a long time. Feelings that he had tried very hard to suppress and forget after…

No. He couldn't think about that. Meeting Bella was something he didn't want to darken with his memories…Memories he really longed to forget.

But they couldn't help but affect him. There was a very high chance that her angelic looks were deceiving, as it happens very often. He wanted to pursue her. But he was scared. What if Bella hurt him like _she _had? Would he manage to survive it?

He didn't have an answer to that. But he knew he was very willing to try.

Because sometimes it's worth it.

**I know it's quite short but it's a prologue of shorts,although not really.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review :) It will really help me.**

**Thank you lots :)**

**Marcia**

**P.S. : Pssst :) If you like Pretty Little Liars and Ezria, go read shinyunicorn's stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter we get a little info about Bella's life and a bit of an insight about her thoughts. I really, _really, _hope you guys like it. Also, a big thank you to my beta shinyunicorn and to everyone who reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 2**

Bella hurried out of the bar. She was afraid that if she stayed she would do something really stupid. And she had a lot of things-and people- to consider. She _couldn't _afford stupidity.

She knew she shouldn't have let him sit next to her. But she felt like she needed him to be close to her, even if it was just for a little while. Like she was somehow tied to him with no chance of escaping his presence. She felt like she was the moon and he was the Earth. Like they were magnets.

But she knew she couldn't risk getting close to him. It was obvious he hadn't approached her just to chat. He wanted to get to know her. The look on his face as she was leaving left no doubt about that. Her life, though, was complicated enough.

Men and a love-life had taken a backseat to other more important things.

Distractions were something entirely unwanted in her life.

She got home and opened the door. Everything was quiet. But then again, that didn't mean much. She went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and eat something to fight of the slight tipsiness she felt.

She walked up the stairs and tiptoed to her room, but before she opened the door she was stopped by a voice.

"Mommy?"

Her 10-year-old daughter, Lily, was looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hey babygirl. What's wrong?"

"Where were you? Nana went to sleep hours ago but I couldn't and I was scared."

"Scared of what honey?" Bella asked, hugging the little girl close.

"It is late and you weren't back and I thought you left me. Just like Daddy did."

And then opened the waterworks. The little girl started sobbing with no abandon and Bella had no choice but to lift her up and put her into her room.

"Shhh, baby…I'm not going anywhere. I just had to stay late at work. Everything is ok.

Let me change one minute and I will come back to bed, ok?"

She slipped out of the bed, her heart breaking for the sweet angel crying. She could not bear her daughter's pain, but she knew she couldn't do anything. When James walked out of their lives that night one year ago, it traumatized Lily. She knew it. But she could do nothing about it. Just be there for her.

Lily was very attached to her father and when he left, telling them he wasn't going to come back because he had to go live his life and not play house, she was destroyed. She couldn't understand why her Daddy would leave her.

Bella changed into her pajamas as fast as she could and went back to bed to console her crying daughter. After about thirty more minutes of occasional sobs they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Bella awoke to sounds from the kitchen and the smell of pancakes.

Renee must be up making breakfast for Lily. She got up and went through her morning routine and got dressed for work before going into the kitchen herself to join her mother and daughter.

"Good morning sunshine!" beamed Renee. "Want breakfast?"

"Morning. Yes, thank you mom. Lily baby, did you finish your breakfast? You have to get ready for school, you know."

"Yes, I did. But I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with you."

It seemed that the child was not over the previous night's events, which made Bella ache.

"Sweetie, Mommy has to go to work. She can't take you with her, you know that." intervened Renee.

"But what if she doesn't come back nana? If I'm with her she can't leave!"

Bella sighed. "Honey, I promise you I will always be here for you. I'm not leaving you. Ever. Now, please, go get ready for school so I can drop you off, okay? I have a meeting in an hour and I can't be late. I'll be home early today."

The girl nodded and went to get ready for school. She knew her mother wouldn't lie to her.

After Bella was done with her breakfast and was sure that Lily was presentable, they left. She dropped her little gir offl to school, kissing her goodbye and promising her a movie night. She was glad to see the smile come back to her daughter's face.

The day at work was slow. The meeting went well and she managed to sign a contract with a young author she had discovered on a fanfiction site. Working in publishing, things like that were what made her happy. Giving a chance to talented people to show their work to the public.

But slow days weren't Bella's piece of cake. She hated them. They gave her time to think. And thinking usually brought bad things to her mind. James' lies and his departure and her daughter's hurt. That day, though, her thoughts were occupied with a pair of deep green eyes and how she had felt alive in his presence.

_Edward._

If she were to be honest with herself, she was really tempted to go to the same bar and meet him one of those days, but she knew that if she did that, she would probably be opening herself up for heartache and hurt. And she had a child to think about.

A little voice in the back of her mind, however, was whispering "_Why not take the risk?" _

**Poor Bella has her plate full. And she's confused about what to do. I hope you guys will stick with me and little Lily didn't scare you away :S**

**Please review, whether what you have to say is good or bad. I would love to hear your thoughts :)**

**Thank you for reading. :)**

**Marcia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! :) **

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but my computer has been acting all stupid lately. And my internet. It's really annoying. Anyway,thanks once again to shinyunicorn for her help and thanks to every one of you who reads ( and reviews) :)**

**Here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters :)**

**Chapter 3**

To say that the week after meeting Bella Edward couldn't focus on anything, whether it was his job or conversations with his family at dinner, would be an understatement. All his thoughts were occupied with her. How beautiful she looked that night and how amazing a person she seemed to be. He was looking forward to seeing her again, to learning more about her and to fixing the fact that he probably seemed like a fool. But he didn't know if she would even show up at the bar at any point. He kept going back there every night, hoping she would appear from somewhere, but she just hadn't.

At work, his father had to snap him out of trances more times than he could count.

"Edward" Carlisle said "you have to focus. You have patients that depend on you. If you slip up and make a mistake, which you know is possible when you're so out of it, we will have to deal with huge consequences. The Clinic doesn't need to have to deal with any more lawsuits and you know it. Bree left such a mess behind. A mess that we have to clean up since she disappeared."

"Dad, I know… What she did was unethical. But you know I'm not like her.

And I will try to be more focused. Don't worry about mistakes. Mistakes due to negligence, that is. It's just that I have a lot on my mind lately, you know? Things in my life aren't as I thought they would be. I'm 33 years old and all I have been doing for the past three years is work. Nothing else is how I want it.

I don't know. Maybe I'm being silly, but I feel…lonely?"

"Son, you have a big family, your siblings are always on your ass, excuse the expression, and drag you out and you know better than anyone how noisy and pestering they are. Your mother and I are always here for you. Your niece loves you…"

"Dad" he cut him off, "what you're saying is true. But I want a family of my _own._ Someone to go home to."

"I see… You have time to figure it out. You're not middle-aged. And I understand. But please try to be more into your work, ok? That's all I ask."

"Ok…I have to go check on my patients now. We'll talk later." And with that Edward turned around and walked away, not giving his father a chance to speak. He knew he would possibly have to deal with a similar, very long conversation that night. It was Friday and the whole family always gathered at his parents' house for dinner. It gave his mother a chance to spoil her now-grown-up children and her only granddaughter. And everyone relished in this.

But Edward dreaded that night. He was very easy to read, according to his mother and sister, so they would probably corner him to try and find out what was bothering him. He was _not _looking forward to that. With a deep sigh, he focused on his work.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. By the time 6pm came around, the time he could leave the family clinic, he was exhausted, physically and most of all

mentally. He didn't want to deal with his nosy family. He just wanted to go back to the bar, like he did every night, and wait for Bella to – hopefully- show up. But he knew very well that if he tried to skip the family gathering, his mother would bring hell upon him. Esme Cullen could be very scary when she wanted to, a trait she had passed on to his sister Alice. Once he got home, he threw his clothes in a dumper and then had a shower, which helped relax him a bit. Then he got dressed, picked a bottle of wine to take with him and drove to his parents' place.

When he got there he noticed that none of his siblings had arrived yet, which was good and bad. Good, because they wouldn't all grill him together, but bad because his mom would be completely focused on him till the rest of her children arrived. Almost hesitantly, he got out of his car and walked up the stairs to knock on the door. He had a key but he didn't feel comfortable using it anymore. He had moved out and into his apartment three years ago, so even though he grew up here, this house didn't feel like home anymore.

Esme opened the door with a huge smile on her face and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Edward baby, how are you?"

"Can't… breathe…" he choked out.

"Oh my, I'm sorry sweetheart. Come on in. Your father got here about 10 minutes ago so he's getting ready. Alice and Emmett called and they were both stuck later than expected at work, so we have about an hour till they come. Alice said she and Jasper have some news to share. I wonder what it is…" she kept talking, more to herself now than to Edward.

He followed her into the kitchen, which was full of smells and different plates of food and drinks. He was very tempted to steal a couple of bites from each food, but knew better than to annoy his mom.

A little bit later his dad appeared. He looked like he wanted to continue the conversation they'd had at the clinic, but most likely thought better of it and decided to drop the subject for the time being. Edward was lost in a daydream about a pair of warm brown eyes, so his mother's question caught him off guard.

"Darling, anything new with you the past week? A girl, maybe?" she asked hopefully. "It's been three years since…you know…"

He really wanted to avoid the question, but he believed it would be better if he gave her what she wanted, so he humored her.

"Well, Mom, there isn't much going on. You know, a week isn't much time. If I had met someone, it definitely wouldn't have been enough for a relationship to form." he chuckled.

"That's not really true. Your father and I were in a relationship before the first week was over. Alice and Jasper were the same."

"It's not as easy for everyone and you know it. It took Emmett six months to crack Rosalie. But this conversation is moot, cause I haven't met anyone. I'm too busy with work."

Esme just hummed and let it go. She didn't want to torture him, although she could tell he was keeping something from her. Maybe Alice would manage to coax it out of him.

Edward walked up the stairs and into his old room, where he could have privacy till his siblings showed up. He knew he needed to get his thoughts in control and turn his poker face on. He was in no mood for Alice's annoying pestering and Emmett's stupid innuendos. He really just wanted to go back to his apartment and wallow. But of course he couldn't.

He was lost in his own world when his always noisy brother arrived yelling "Honeyyyy!I'm hoooome!" like was his tradition. Edward would have laughed under normal circumstances, but not this time. He got up, though, and went back downstairs to greet his brother, sister-in-law and his little niece, Ellie. The girl was 6-years-old and had everyone in the family wrapped around her little finger. She was a miniature of her mother, blonde and beautiful, excluding her eyes which where all Emmett, a dark gray. He was prepared to stand next to his brother with a gun when she grew up to fight boys off.

"Uncle Edward!"

"Hey little princess! How are you doing?" he smiled, hoisting her in his arms and tickling her a little. The little girl laughed a sweet bubbly laugh that made his smile even wider. She always made him feel better without even trying.

"You know, Edward, there are other people here, too. Not just Ellie." Ah Rosalie.

"Hey munchkin, did you hear anything?" he asked the girl.

"Uncle Eddie, mama is talking to you."

"Oooh, ok then." He turned towards Emmett and Rosalie. "Hello Rosalie. Emmett."

"What's crawled up your ass?" asked his brother.

"Emmett, language in front of your daughter. And nothing. I'm just tired."

"Ok. If you say so."

That was the good thing about his brother. He didn't push him as much as Alice did. Especially with an empty stomach.

"You know Edward, you can fool your brother, but not me. Thought I'd let you know." Rosalie whispered in his ear.

"Ok Rose. I'll keep that in mind." And with that he went to the living room , his niece still in his arms, and sat on the sofa.

Not long after, Alice and Jasper arrived. He noticed that his sister was more exuberant than usual. They all gathered around the dining room, amidst a cornucopia of great fragrances from the tons of food Esme had made. Emmett was the first one to fill his plate and devoured it before the others had even managed to help themselves to the food. They all ate silently for a while, until Alice broke the silence.

"So, like I told mom, Jasper and I have news! We're having a baby!" she squealed, which caused Esme and Rosalie to join in. Carlisle's face was lit up by a huge smile and Emmett kept telling Jasper "Good job, man!" with a goofy smile. Edward patted Jasper's back and kissed his sister's cheek. He was very happy for them. He also felt a bit relieved that he wasn't the center of attention that night,like always. But he also, once again, felt loneliness creeping in. And he felt something he had never felt before when it came to his siblings. Jealousy.

And he felt guilt for that jealousy. But he couldn't help it. He wanted what they had.

Carlisle caught Edward's eye and he got concerned. He remembered all the things his son had told him earlier in the day. And he could imagine how he must feel at the moment. He stared at his favorite son, although he'd never admit it out loud, and he could tell how difficult it was for Edward to keep his face a happy mask. He almost wanted to find an excuse for his son to leave. Which apparently wasn't necessary because the young man got up and excused himself for not staying longer to celebrate but he wasn't feeling that well and needed to go home and rest.

He just hugged everyone goodbye and left without another word.

**Sooo...That's it for the time being. What do you think? Please review :)**

** I'd love to hear opinions.**

**Till next time :)**

**Marcia**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I have to apologize once again for the very late update. The university semester is almost over and I have so many essays and stuff to do I barely have time to relax. I will try to do better with the updating schedule. But sorry in advance if it doesn't really work. Exams are coming soon. Anyway, I won't keep going about that. Thank you again for all the follows and reviews, it means a lot. And of course, thank you shinyunicorn for you beta job :) You help me a lot girl.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters :)**

**Chapter 4**

It was Friday. Exactly one week since Bella had gone to that bar and met Edward. She was thinking of going back to meet him again. She had been turning the idea around in her mind for the whole week and she still couldn't make her mind up. She didn't want to bring someone into her life - and her daughter's life- who might walk out easily. If she got involved with Edward, she had no guarantee that he would stay if he found out about Lily. But then again, she didn't know the guy at all. Maybe they would be just friends and then there would be no danger. She had even gone as far as to ask Renee's opinion on the matter, but her mother wasn't in the least encouraging. But Bella was 28 years old. She knew she'd probably end up with someone at some point in her life. Why couldn't Edward be that person? Maybe he'd have no problem with Lily. Maybe he'd love her like she were his own.

Her mind was completely occupied with those thoughts when she heard her best friend, Angela, calling her name.

"Bella! Hello! Daydreaming much? I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes!"

"Sorry Ange… I just have a lot on my mind lately…Well, you kinda know what's been bothering me this past week. I still can't decide what to do."

"Why don't we go to dinner and talk about it? Or maybe you could come over for a little while so we can be comfortable and not in public. We'll order Chinese. We should have left the office hours ago, you know."

"Um, I like your idea, but I have a daughter at home who is most likely waiting for me. I mean, it's not that late, I know, and she's with my mother. I just don't want a repeat of her breakdown, you know?"

"Let me tell you, why don't we go by your place, you pack some clothes and necessities for both of you and you both stay over at my place tonight?

You know Lily likes spending time with her cool godmother." Angela winked.

Bella couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit.

"You know, you owe me for abandoning me last Friday. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met the guy. I'm almost positive about that."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that," was Angela's reply.

"Ok, shut up now. I'm ready. Let's go pick my baby up and we'll go pig out at your apartment. Your treat, though."

"Whatever. You're in a bad mood, so I'll humor you this once."

The two women left their office together and drove separately to Bella's house to pick Lily up. Lily was way too excited to be getting away from her grandmother and spending time with just Bella and Angela.

They got to Angela's apartment and ordered tons of food for just the three of them. The two grown-ups knew that they wouldn't really be able to talk until the little girl was asleep, so they just put a movie on and waited. As soon as Lily was asleep and tucked into bed in Angela's guestroom, they got down to business.

"Bella, seriously. Why are you overthinking it? You want to go to the bar. Go. You never know where it could lead."

"Don't you get it, Angie? I'm scared as hell. It's not just me and we both know that. I mean, even if Edward has no problem with Lily, what if _she _doesn't like _him_?"

"If she doesn't, then you'll deal with it. But what ifs don't help Bells and you know it.

I know that you've had a tough life since you got pregnant. And James was never a good partner. We had all told you back in High School but _you just wouldn't listen_. You're too stubborn for your own good. But anyway, I'm not here to make you feel bad, but to help you make a decision. Without thinking of anything or anyone else, what do you want?"

"Angie, I can't just ignore everything, I-"

"No. No, no. Try. _What do you want?"_

"Ok ok. I do want to go meet him again. Really. But I don't even know if he's still going to be waiting anyway. It's been a week…" Bella sniffled.

"Don't go crying on me now. You asked Renee for advice for fuck's sake. _Renee!_ She is a hopeless case. And you knew she would be discouraging. Did you _want _to be discouraged?"

"I don't know what I was thinking Angela. She is my mother, I was hoping she would be understanding."

"Well, you _are_ going back to the bar tomorrow. If there was something there, he will still be waiting. If not, he was not worth the bother. Understood? " Angela said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok boss." Bella saluted her.

"Good, tomorrow we'll go buy something new for you to wear!"

"Oh Angie, is it necessary to do that? I have more than enough clothes. James always wanted me to look "presentable" whenever we went out."

"Bells, if it were up to me, I would throw all those away and buy you new outfits. His mark is all over them, if you know what I mean…"

"Ok, ok, I get it. I have to wear something that hasn't been sullied by James. Tomorrow then. But we won't go overboard. I have to draw a line somewhere."

"Yay! Let's go sleep so we can have an early start!"

Bella just muttered unintelligible things under her breath.

* * *

The next morning, Bella was woken up by a very loud squeal next to her head and the sound of her best friend and daughter laughing. It seemed like Angela had told Lily about the imminent shopping excursion. Lily had the same enjoyment for shopping as her godmother. It was like they were both becoming different people at the mention of shopping and clothes and shoes.

"Momma, wake up! You have to eat breakfast so we can go shopping!"

Bella slowly got up and out of bed, trying to shake her sleepiness off. She trudged into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Then she walked into Angela's kitchen and grabbed a bagel to eat. She wasn't really hungry. Her stomach was in knots because of what she was planning to do that night. She was close to chikening out again. After she finished her breakfast, she brushed her teeth and went to get dressed. Lily and Angela were watching TV while waiting for her. She put one the extra pair of jeans she had packed and a white cotton shirt. And of course her black Chucks. She wanted to be as comfortable as possible, since shopping wasn't her thing.

"I'm ready, let's go. The sooner the torture is over the better." She said walking into the living room. They all piled into Bella's car, a black Volkswagen Scirocco she had tried hard to save up to buy, and headed to the closest Mall.

After four hours of looking for the perfect outfit for Bella and three new dresses for Lily, they were all starving so they decided to indulge in some junk food and opted for McDonalds.

"Mom, why do you need the new outfit? Are you going somewhere tonight?" Lily suddenly asked.

"Um, yes sweetie. I will go meet a friend. I won't be late, though, so don't worry. You'll have a lot of fun with your Grandma."

"No! Can't I stay with auntie Angie? Please?" whined the little girl.

"Darling, Angie might have plans."

"Actually, Bells", her friend piped up, "I don't. Not tonight. I don't mind looking after her. We will have a princess night, yes Lily?"

"Yay! Can I Momma?"

"Sure. Thanks Angie", Bella said turning towards her friend.

"No problem. Now, it's almost 3pm. Maybe we should head home. Bella, you have to relax. Go take a warm bath and take your time to get ready. " Angela told them both. Then she leaned in and whispered in Bella's ear.

"I can tell you're a nervous wreck. Calm down. He won't drag you to Vegas and marry you. Hell, the poor guy probably isn't even imagining you will show up. If he is still waiting."

"Gosh, if he isn't, it will be humiliating."

"Drama queen" Angela coughed. Then added louder a "let's go" and they left to go back to Angela's place so Bella could drop them off.

She got home and followed her friend's advice, taking a long hot bath, which calmed her nerves significantly.

"Gosh, I feel like such a schoolgirl" she thought.

She shaved her legs and underarms and decided to blow-dry and straighten her hair. She really didn't want to look like a mess and the clothes she had bought weren't exactly casual. Then she just grabbed a book and sat in her favorite armchair, reading some chapters and losing herself in the story of a kick-ass vampire, her best friend and her kick-ass boyfriend. How she was wishing to be like the lead girl of the book. She definitely wasn't what you would call shy around guys. More like bold.

By the time she put the book down it was already 7pm. It was time to get dressed. She put on her clothes and shoes and applied very light make up. Just a bit eyeliner and mascara and a nude lipstick. She didn't need any blush; she was sure she would get it naturally sooner or later.

Once she was ready she got back into her car and drove to the bar. She decided that if she stayed in the car for any length of time, she would probably lose her nerve and wouldn't walk into the bar, so she parked somewhere and, determined, headed to the entrance. When she got in, she looked around. It was a bit early and even though it was Saturday night, there weren't many patrons inside.

She was about to go to the bar to order a drink when, through her peripheral vision she caught a glimpse of the person she was looking for. Edward was sitting at a corner table, looking at the drink in his hands. He was even more handsome than she remembered.

She took a deep breath. And without missing another beat, she walked towards him.

**We're getting somewhere, huh? **

**Thank you for reading. And please, please review? :)**

**Tell me what you liked or didn't or whatever :)**

**P.S. : If you want, check my friends' stories out. :)**

**Just A Maid by needavice, which is a Twific and Safe Because Of You by shinyunicorn, a Pretty Little Liars fic.**


End file.
